Try
by NegaiFreak
Summary: After all the fights Korra's gone through, she could really use a break with a nice night alongside a special someone. Luckily, she's got Asami. KORRASAMI ONESHOT! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG! PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY! REQUEST FROM FAN!


**Hey folks! It's back to the one-shots for me as we go into February! There's going to be this, a Ash X Mirajane Valentine's Day special, more "Volcanion & The Mechanical Marvel", and the introduction of "Omni Force: WAR". **

**But let's tone it down for February. We're gonna look at one of the most famous pairings in cartoon media, Korra and Asami. When this pair happened, the whole internet went nuts. It may have not been the first to break the mold, but it certainly left a lasting impression. That's especially shown as I have one of my OC pairings being between two girls.**

 **Enough about that though. This story was a request made by TerrorKing10, who asked me to do him a solid by doing this. And the song this story is based off of comes from the ever so popular Kung Fu Panda 3, "Try" by Jay Chou.**

 **I think the story will explain itself and I did promise another song story at some point, so here you go!**

 **TRY**

It had been a long while since Korra had ever gotten enraged. Whether it was an argument with her friends or fighting her enemies, she hadn't felt that same feeling until she learned a scandalous truth. It turned out that her longtime friend and ice wizard, Gray Fullbuster, had secretly slept with Juvia Lockser and gotten her pregnant. Knowing it was one of her best friends who was bearing a child without being married to the man she loved, the Avatar threatened to hurt the onyx haired man in all kinds of ways if he didn't officially tie the knot with her. To her delight, he did a few days after the Omni Force had finished their battle against the Marines.

Nevertheless, she was still pissed about what he had done, unable to forget it for quite some time, even as she was with her girlfriend, Asami Sato. She didn't know what to do with her partner as she was grumbling over it again and again, leading her to believe that she needed to take action somehow. The Future Industries owner then got into contact with Ben Tennyson, who told them about a concert taking place in his hometown of Bellwood. Though the singer performing wasn't that well known, he mentioned that he had helped produce some brilliant vocals, making her smile.

After telling the short haired female about the event, the two of them went through an MPG portal to meet their friend in his hometown, as he took them down to the stage where the concert was to take place.

"Wow, this looks great!" the beauteous girl pointed out excitedly upon seeing the people gathering.

"I would've thought concerts here would be more alien…" the South Pole native commented upon seeing a few extraterrestrials in the area.

"There's always some at things like this," the Biomnitrix bearer chimed in, donning a dark green coat over his outfit as he trotted up to them, "It's just one of the things people have gotten used to over the years," he explained with a simple shrug.

"I think it'll be worth it," the lipstick wearing female said, letting out a little chuckle. The sunset turned into a starry sky about a half an hour later, as the spotlights suddenly came up onto the stage. Everyone watching began chatting excitedly, ready for what was to come. Korra seemed a bit impatient however, tapping her foot against the ground rapidly.

"You okay?" the Omni Force leader questioned, seeing her fold her arms behind her head in a bored manner.

"Yeah, I'm cool," she reassured, letting out a deep sigh, "It's just been… so frustrating to deal with Gray's crap recently," she admitted, "I mean, he tried to kill his best friend over something he didn't do, kept his relationship with Juvia a secret from everyone, _and_ didn't tell anyone about her being pregnant!" she listed off angrily, puffing her cheeks out afterwards with a huff.

"So… I can take that as a no?" the bearded man beside her guessed as he arched an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Ben," Asami apologized as she went over and placed her hands upon her girlfriend's shoulders, "Korra's still a little peeved over her best friend being treated like that," she pointed out, "At least, that's how she saw it…" she mentioned, making her turn away in frustration.

" _Ladies and gentlemen!_ " a voice boomed through a microphone, catching their attentions as they turned to see the spotlights moving toward the center of the stage, " _Put your hands together for Jay Chou and his apprentice, Patrick Brasca!_ " he introduced as two men made their way onto the stage. One was Taiwanese, wearing a black hat with a flat brim and a blue jacket with white sleeves over a black shirt. The man next to him had his hair combed up as it was mostly cut on the sides, donning a plaid, short-sleeved shirt over a white one with jeans and sneakers. Both of them had microphones in their hands, prepared to perform for the excited crowd as they cheered.

"So who're these guys again?" the Future Industries owner asked, looking over at Ben.

"They're guys who collaborated on a lot of different song stuff together," he explained as a response, "This concert's also part of an international tour for them," he added, much to the surprise of both girls as they blinked.

"A tour for what?" the Avatar asked, tilting her head to the side. Before she could hear a reply though, the music began to start, enticing her to look up at the stage at the duo.

 **SONG: Try, Performed by Jay Chou & Patrick Brasca**

 _ **You always have to do something…  
Just to show the world that you exist…  
So you try…  
You hope they'll see…  
If on this brand new day you'll look…  
On the bright side of the same old street…  
You will see…  
What you deserve…  
Let's go…**_

 _ **Wo shuo ji hua li wo song bie le guo qu…  
Ta men shuo ren sheng de jie ju fei chang de xi ju…  
Sai/Se wai qiang di gu cheng ma ti…  
Zai wu xia de shi jie li shui yu shui lai wei di…**_

 _ **La la la la la la la la la!  
Huang sha li yong zhu bi xie xia de zi jiao yong qi!**_

Korra felt her foot start tapping to the beat of the performance as she looked to see both her girlfriend and her team leader starting to dance. She smiled at them and laughed, glancing back at the performers, who continued to sing.

 _ **You just have to try! (Try!)**_

 _ **To be who you are!**_

 _ **And you ought to fly! (Fly!)**_

 _ **Step into the light!**_

 _ **And soon you will find…**_

 _ **Be yourself…!**_

 _ **Somewhere deep inside…**_

 _ **There's a universe right there waiting to be unlocked…**_

 _ **The key lies in looking into yourself!**_

 _ **Oh try, try, try, try…!**_

 _ **Just do what is right!**_

 _ **You'll fly so high! (High!)**_

 _ **Let go of the brakes!**_

 _ **Be who you are…**_

 _ **Be yourself 'cause your power is on…!**_

 _ **When you believe in what you've got…**_

 _ **You know you're perfect just be who you are…!**_

"Pretty cool, right?" Asami asked, catching the Avatar's attention.

"Yeah," she agreed with a smile, taking her hand into her own before spinning her around as they laughed.

 _ **So they don't see what you're made of…**_

 _ **But I like you and I know they're wrong…**_

 _ **Now it's time…!**_

 _ **To show them what you got…**_

 _ **Let the blue skies cheer you on…**_

 _ **Embrace the wind we'll ride along…**_

 _ **You're perfect… when you're who you are!**_

 _ **Zhe shi jie you xie shi you xie ren ping gan jue…**_

 _ **Bie guan ta jing qi mi bu bian ye lang yan shuang xue…**_

 _ **Na gu shi zai chuan yue er wo ye zai fan ye…**_

 _ **Yi xing xing zuo hao zhun bei min rui er zhi jie…**_

 _ **La la la la la la la la la!**_

 _ **Ai bu mie zhen shi de yi qie fei hua quan shou hui!**_

At one moment, the South Pole native's eyes met those of her girlfriend, astonishing her slightly as they shook. She was always beautiful to her, but had never given quite the chilling feeling she now had.

 _ **You just have to try! (Try!)**_

 _ **To be who you are!**_

 _ **And you ought to fly! (Fly!)**_

 _ **Step into the light!**_

 _ **And soon you will find…**_

 _ **Be yourself…!**_

 _ **Somewhere deep inside…**_

 _ **There's a universe right there waiting to be unlocked…**_

 _ **The key lies in looking into yourself!**_

 _ **Oh try, try, try, try…!**_

 _ **Just do what is right!**_

 _ **You'll fly so high! (High!)**_

 _ **Let go of the brakes!**_

 _ **Be who you are…**_

 _ **Be yourself 'cause your power is on…!**_

 _ **When you believe in what you've got…**_

 _ **You know you're perfect just be who you are…!**_

"Asami…" Korra uttered, causing her to perk up, while the rest of the crowd was clapping to the beat of the song. She then started to lean her head in, much to her surprise as her cheeks became a rosy pink. She knew that the Avatar was bold, but never imagined that she would go out of her way to publicly try and kiss her. Regardless, she was starting to give way herself, closing her eyes.

 _ **You just have to try! (Try!)**_

 _ **To be who you are!**_

 _ **And you ought to fly! (Fly!)**_

 _ **Step into the light!**_

 _ **And soon you will find…**_

 _ **Be yourself…!**_

 _ **Somewhere deep inside…**_

 _ **There's a universe right there waiting to be unlocked…**_

 _ **The key lies in looking into yourself!**_

 _ **Oh try, try, try, try…!**_

 _ **Just do what is right!**_

 _ **You'll fly so high! (High!)**_

 _ **Let go of the brakes!**_

 _ **Be who you are…**_

 _ **Be yourself 'cause your power is on…!**_

 _ **When you believe in what you've got…**_

 _ **You know you're perfect just be who you are…!**_

 _ **Try!**_

At the last lyric, the couple's lips touched, followed by a firework going off in the background. It exploded in a bright green light, sparkling as it dissipated.

 **END SONG**

"Whew!" Ben breathed, wiping the sweat off of his forehead afterwards from having danced quite a bit, while the crowd cheered for the performers, "Well, that was fun," he admitted, turning to his friends, "What'd you think?" he asked. However, his eyes widened slightly to see them still kissing, which they ceased seconds later.

"I love you, Asami," Korra said, making her blush a bright red.

"Love you too," she replied, embracing her warmly afterwards.

"Ahem," the Biomnitrix bearer fake coughed as they perked up, noticing that he was still right beside them, "That good, huh?" he guessed with a smirk. They both glanced at each other while holding hands, laughing happily.

"Yeah," his Omni Force teammate agreed as she glanced down for a moment, "I guess trying this whole relationship thing one more time really turned out for the best…" she realized, grinning at her girlfriend, while she did the same back.

"Speaking of relationships," the Future Industries owner began, turning to the bearded man, "how are you and Rainbow doing?" she asked him, "I heard she went through a lot during that whole fight you guys were in…" she mentioned in a worried tone.

"Yeah, she's fine," he responded, moving his hand to the back of his head, "She's gonna hafta take it easy for a while though," he told them, rubbing his cranium nervously as they looked at him with arched eyebrows, "especially since she's… pregnant," he confessed, much to their shock as their mouths gaped open.

"Oh… my… gosh…" they uttered simultaneously before smiling and congratulating their friend on the news, while the concert continued into the night.

 **END**

 **That felt really good to do. A nice song to inspire others that being with a same sex partner in a relationship is an okay thing. There's no problems or issues with it, and there really shouldn't be.**

 **With the world the way it is now, I just want everyone to learn to love the people around them that fill our hearts with joy every single day.**

 **And with that said and done, I've fulfilled your request, TerrorKing10. I hope you liked it!**

 **See you later!**


End file.
